gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Matthew Fireskull/New Weapon ideas
So I have just sent Disney a email on a new weapon set I have been working on in my spare time (which is not much) The new weapon set has: 6 Legendary Weapons, 10 Famed Weapons, 12 Rare Weapons, 9 Common Weapons, and 17 Crude Weapons. This is Disney's awful response to my email Hello Mike, Thank you for contacting Pirates of the Caribbean Online. We appreciate your feedback on having a new elite group of npc Pirates called "CÃ rculo Por Muerte" that have their own loot and storyline. We are always pleased to hear from our Guests and welcome your comments, as we are constantly balancing and making enhancements to the game to make Pirates Online a fun and safe place to play online. Again, we appreciate your comments, and look forward to seeing you in the Caribbean again soon! Corey Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services This is why i hate disney, they give you a pre-wrote letter then write in the name of your comment/question/idea -_- NOTE THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL IT IS A IDEA I HAVE TOLD DISNEY ABOUT! The plot behind these weapons is: "Pirates have ruled these lands for years and years Jolly has sided with the EITC and Royal Navy. Legend has it that a Spanish Clan of Assassin ruled these lands before us pirates, the EITC, Navy and Jolly have the power to destroy all us pirates The pirates must find these Legendary Weapons if pirates wish to rid the caribbean of them forever. Note: All weapons have the skill: Invisibility, Rank 1 lasts 10 Seconds, Rank 2 lasts 20 Seconds, Rank 3 lasts 40 seconds, Rank 4 lasts 80 seconds, Rank 5 lasts 250 seconds, Rank 6 lasts 711 Seconds, Rank 7 lasts 1000 seconds, Rank 8 lasts 1789 Seconds, Rank 9 lasts 3568 and Rank 10 lasts 7899 Seconds. The clan's name is círculo por muerte or Clan of Death The weapons are: círculo por muerte Throwing Knives: Invisibility Rank 8 Asp +2 Adder +3 Attack 79 LEGENDARY círculo por muerte Cutlass: Invisibility Rank 5 Bladestorm +7 Attack 86 LEGENDARY círculo por muerte Broadsword: Invisibility Rank 6 Bladestorm +5 Sweep +3 Brawl +2 SAW Rank 5 Attack 90 LEGENDARY círculo por muerte Command Cutlass: Invisibility Rank 10 Sweep +10 Brawl +10 Taunt+10 SAW Rank 10 Attack 260 LEGENDARY círculo por muerte Boarding Ax: Invisibility Rank 3 Throw +2 Attack 45 FAMED círculo por muerte Battle Sabre: Invisibility Rank 2 Sweep +2 Attack 36 FAMED círculo por muerte Battle Spear: Invisibility Rank 4 Throw +2 Attack 49 FAMED círculo por muerte Death Charm: Invisibility Rank 2 All Death Rank 10 Attack 220 LEGENDARY círculo por muerte Navy Hunter Knives: Invisibility Rank 5 Asp +4 FAMED círculo por muerte Navy Hunter Cutlass: Invisibility Rank 5 Bladestorm +3 FAMED círculo por muerte Navy Hunter Broadsword: Invisibility Rank 5 Bladestorm +2 FAMED círculo por muerte Navy Hunter Sabre: Invisibility Rank 5 Bladestorm +2 FAMED More weapons soon NOTE ALL WEAPONS ARE FICTION!!!!! THIS IS JUST A IDEA I SENT TO DISNEY Category:Blog posts